


sounds from the other room

by inmyfashion



Series: action of fiction [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion
Summary: Mike gets annoyed and knocks on Ginny's hotel room door.





	1. the night of

**Author's Note:**

> a repost cause i once really enjoyed this story, i hope you do, too.

The deep moan that rings out from the other side of the wall makes Mike sit up in bed. 

He turns his attention to the glaring white door standing between his and Ginny's rooms. 

She's been his hotel neighbor for past two nights on the road. They're gearing up to play Seattle for the second time before going back home to play the Rockies. 

It's the start of a new season, and Mike's still a Padre, still chasing a ring he doesn't know if he'll ever get. 

And now there's this chasm between him and his rookie.

There are new rookies, three of them in fact, but Ginny's _his_ rookie. And they barely speak. 

Most of that is his fault, after that night when his trade fell through he did his utmost to shut out his feelings for Ginny. Especially after she told him it was "no big deal."

"No big deal" wouldn't have him thinking about that moment every time he closed his eyes. "No big deal" wouldn't have the fantasy play out just the way he wished and have him waking up hard and unsatisfied morning after morning. 

So they aren't close like before, and people notice. Blip notices and rallies behind Ginny which hurt more than he cares to let on. Salvamini, Stubbs, and Butch all offer suggestions on how to win over a woman who's mad at you; and Duarte just smirks and swaggers and ups the amount of time he spends with Ginny. 

When they get to the hotel, bone-weary after playing a game earlier that day, he notes that Ginny is in the room beside him. At the time it had irritated him that she didn't acknowledge the fact, and slipped into her room without a glance in his direction. 

Now it just seems like a cruel twist of fate to have to hear her with someone else. Did that tech guy fly out to meet her? 

Mike groans and throws back the covers, intent on banging on her door to tell her and whoever she's with to keep it down. 

He stands and stretches, and listens for more sounds from her room. He doesn't hear any other voices, doesn't hear any more moans. Mike feels sort of sad she's relegated to such lame sex with tech guy. 

Mike second guesses his need to knock on her door when a second, louder moan filters through his room and settles low in his belly. His cock jumps in his sweatpants and that makes his decision for him. 

He makes his way over to the connecting door and bangs loudly. His breath is coming quick and shallow and before the night is over, he's going to need to stroke one out because her moan is now stuck in his head. 

He hears the stumble of feet and someone fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door. He unlocks his side too and swings the door out to reveal a rumpled looking Ginny. 

Her hair is everywhere and she has on the tiniest shorts he's ever seen. Her lips are puffier than usual, her gaze heavy-lidded. 

None of these things do anything but make Mike harder and amp his irritation. 

"You think you and your guest could keep it down over there?"

"What?" she croaks, and the hoarseness of her voice makes him shiver. 

"I can hear you, rookie. You and your guest. The walls aren't that thick. I'd really prefer not to have to hear you fuck someone all night."

Ginny's brows pull together and her lips turn down. "What the hell are you talking about, Lawson? I was asleep." She opens the door wider and his eyes move to the mess of sheets and the comforter hanging off the edge of the bed. "By myself. No one else is here. You sure you're not going senile, old man?"

"Cute," he bites out. "I know what I heard, rookie."

"Well, obviously you're wrong. It's just me. And I was sleeping."

"You moan in your sleep often?" Mike doesn't know why he asks that. He doesn't need to know. Doesn't need to add that to his arsenal of things he catalogs about her. 

A rush of color hits her face as she bites her bottom lip. Mike has to steady himself on the doorway when he sees it. The light is dim from her room and his, but he can make out the flash of color running down her chest, disappearing beneath her tank top. 

His eyes trail down her form; he catches the outline of her nipples as they grow more pronounced, doesn't miss the way her breath starts to speed up. 

His eyes drift back to her face, but her eyes are roaming his body and it's his turn for his breath to hitch. 

Ginny releases her bottom lip and her body sways towards him as if it's involuntary. She shrugs. "I don't know what I do in my sleep. Maybe I moan, wouldn't know."

Her eyes snap to his in a defiant way. He doesn't know what she expects from that confession, but he moves toward her. 

She straightens up but doesn't move back and suddenly they're back to ten months ago, standing in each other's orbit, waiting. 

Mike tilts his head down and waits. He isn't there for too long. He gasps when Ginny's palms rest against his naked torso before she tilts her head up, leans forward and kisses him. 

It's a cross between a lick of flame and sinking beneath the water. He doesn't have to wonder anymore, doesn't have to fantasize about how her lush, plump lips will feel against his because now he knows and—fuck—he's going to keep knowing if he gets his way. 

He moves his hands from the doorway to wrap around Ginny's back and bring her flush against him. He takes over the kiss. He presses his tongue between the seam of her lips and she sighs into his mouth as he does. Her hands move from his torso to the edge of his sweats. She teases along the breadth of his hips with her knuckles as her fingertips slide beneath the elastic band. 

Mike pulls back from the kiss and shudders when the calloused tips of her fingers brush over the weeping head of his cock. 

"Ginny," Mike bites out. He stills her hand and looks at her. 

"I hope you're not going to tell me to stop, old man. Because you banged on my door, shirtless and hard and asked me if I moan in my sleep. I'm not misreading this, am I?"

Mike scoffs and shakes his head. "No, but I also don't want you to assume this is only a one-time thing." 

"I don't," Ginny says quietly. "But I want you, now. Can we talk later?"

Ginny circles a finger around the crown of his cock. Mike hisses through his teeth. He bends and nips at the side of her neck. He takes the hand that's teasing him and places her palm on his dick, then wraps his hand around hers. 

His lips descend on hers and they jack him off together, still standing in the doorway between their rooms. 

Ginny nips and Mike's bottom lip and tightens her hand around his cock, easily catching the rhythm he sets. 

"What had you moaning in your sleep, Gin?" Mike breathes against her mouth. He takes his hand from his cock and leaves her to her exploration. "Tell me."

She moans and sends her thumb across the wet tip of his dick when Mike scratches at her puckered nipples through her thin tank. 

"Ginny," he whispers in her ear before nipping her earlobe. "Tell me."

She shakes her head. "Don't really know," she replies, her voice low and reedy. "I told you I didn't know I was— _fuck_ , Mike!"

He settles the heel of his hand between her legs, over the tiny shorts that seem to have short-circuited his brain. 

"Christ, Gin, you're wet through your shorts. It can't have been nothing. Were you thinking about this? About me?"

Ginny whimpers and nods, pushing her hips forward into his hand. 

Mike grabs the wrist of the hand still stroking him and pulls her away gently. "There are two beds we can get in," he says as he nods over her shoulder. "Are you sure this is what you want? Because I won't be able to say this isn't a big deal, Ginny."

She swallows hard and nods. "I'm sure. I want you, Mike."

He can't stop the grin that breaks over his face or the laugh that passes his lips. "Yeah, you do."

Ginny makes an exasperated sound and rolls her hips into his hand. "Do you want to be you, or you want to go to bed?"

Mike swoops down to give her a quick kiss and nods. "Both."

He reluctantly takes his hand from between her legs. He grabs her hips and pulls her forward into his room. His lips tease her cheek and chin and collarbone as he backs them into the space. 

Ginny laughs when he hits the edge of the bed and sits abruptly. She tumbles into him and helps as he lifts her to straddle his waist. 

He laughs against her mouth and they kiss in breathless catches. His hands drift to the edge of her tank top and push underneath. He fingers trail across her incredible abs and smooth, warm skin. 

He doesn't want to stop kissing her to get her top off, but he has to see all of her. He flips them easily so he's hovering over her. He takes off her tank in one move and his heart stutters as he stares down at her—perfect brown skin—miles and miles of it. Pert, round breasts and puckered deep brown nipples he needs to put his mouth on. 

"God, you're so beautiful," he murmurs in reverence. He lowers his mouth to her left breast. He licks and nips her her nipple; she sends her hip into his when he bites a little harder. 

He wants to take his time, he wants to taste her, bury his face between her legs until he can't breathe, but he needs to feel her coming around his cock, he needs to hear her moaning because of him. 

Ginny pulls at Mike's hair and he releases her releases her nipple from between his teeth. 

"Mike, please— _please_ ," she says as scrapes her short blunt nails down his back. 

Mike nods and kisses her hard and pushes his sweatpants down. He lumbers and drops them off the edge of the bed. 

Ginny sits up, her mouth dropping open. "Get a condom." She reclines back on the bed and pushes a finger through her wetness. 

Mike looks on like an idiot as he watches her circle her clit before pushing two fingers into her slick opening. He can make out her wetness even in the wan light and her groans when she throws her head back and lifts her hips off the mattress make his dick perk up even more. 

"Get a move on, old man!" she grits out and Mike nods, moving across the room to his bag much faster than he thought possible. 

He rips open the condom and sheaths himself quickly before climbing back onto the bed and adding one finger to the two she's already got in her cunt. 

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes out. She's so tight around his finger as is, he doesn't know how long he'll last with her wrapped around his dick. 

He slides his finger and hers from her heat and brings all three digits to his mouth. 

"I'm gonna spend a month with my face between your thighs, Baker. I swear," he lets her fingers out of the grip of his mouth. 

She surprises him by keeping her two fingers in his mouth and gently moving his head towards her. 

"Less talking, more fucking, Lawson."

He drops his forehead to hers and grabs his dick, opening her just enough with his thumb to fit the head inside her. 

He pushes into her slowly, takes in the way her hands grasp at the sheets as he finally bottoms out. He's thick and long and she's so tight around him he has to stop and take a deep breath. 

"Holy shit, Mike," she stutters out and shifts beneath him. "God, I feel so..."

"Tell me," he goads and gives a shallow thrust that makes her throw her head back. "Come on Ginny. Tell me."

"Full," she exhales. "And good. Like I want to feel this forever. Fuck Mike, you've got to move."

He leans down and picks her left leg up and rests it on his shoulder. They shudder together as he hits just the right angle that makes her even wetter around him. 

He turns his face into her leg and speeds up his hips. Their labored breaths and the slight squeak of the bed are interspersed with commands of more, harder, and incomplete words of pleasure. 

"Fucking hell, Ginny," Mike says as Ginny brings her hand between her legs to strum her clit. 

"Harder, Mike, _please_ , I'm so—"

He lets her leg fall from his shoulder and leans over her, pushing her legs wide, losing all means of rhythm in order to take them both over the edge. 

Ginny's cunt squeezes down on Mike so hard he nearly collapses on her. Her hands trail down his sides to grab his ass, pulling him tight into her. 

"Come on, Mike."

He bites down on her neck and ruts into her hard and comes with three sloppy thrusts. 

He manages not to collapse on top of her, but just barely. She rolls with him when moves, their bodies still connected as he softens between her legs. 

"Give me an hour and I'll last a little longer, Baker."

She huffs against his neck and throws a leg over his hip. "An hour, old man? Wow."

"Hey," he pinches her side and slides gingerly from her heat. "I said I'll last a little longer, not that you'd have to wait. I distinctly remember telling you I want to spend a month with my face buried between your legs, so I figured I'd start now."

Ginny's back bows hard as Mike starts in on keeping his promise. 

_FIN_


	2. the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot this story actually did have a chapter 2! here it is, enjoy! x

Sparse light streams through the room as Ginny shakes off the final vestiges of sleep. 

She turns her head into the pillow with a smile as the tickle of Mike's beard moves down the middle of her back. She shivers and presses her hips back as he moves his forward, his cock nestled hard and ready against her ass. 

"Morning," she says in a rough, well-worn voice. She gasps when Mike's arm around her middle tightens and laughs when he brings his lips to her ear. 

"You like the beard now, don't you?" he asks and Ginny can only moan in response as two fingers tap out a teasing rhythm over her clit. She sends her hips towards his fingers while he nestles even tighter against her ass. 

She aches in the best of ways. Her legs and thighs burn as if she's run five, hard miles. The skin of her inner thighs is sensitive and she's sure they're a little red from rubbing against Mike's beard. 

He spent an inordinate amount of time with his head between her legs the night before. He still smells like her now, as he scrapes his teeth along the side of her neck. 

It's heady, and a little dirty, but her body reacts by getting wetter and she knows the instant Mike feels it. 

"Fuck, Gin," he says and glides two fingers into her cunt so easily. "Lift your leg, babe."

She complies and shudders when the head of his cock bumps against her opening and his fingers. 

"Can I have you this way?" Mike asks. 

"Yes," she whimpers as he pulls his fingers away and noisily reaches for a condom on the bedside table. 

Ginny moves her hips back and forth while her sheaths himself and it earns her a quick swat on her ass, that she likes way more than she should. 

Mike lifts her knee, brings her leg back over his, and enters her in one stroke. She's so wet, the slick glide of him through her cunt is audible in the room. 

They groan together when Mike sets a hard rhythm. He's not quite as deep this way, but there's so much of him as is, she still feels so full. 

Mike drags his lips up Ginny's neck and tangles one hand in her hair while the other continues to stroke her clit. 

Ginny shudders, completely surrounded by him as he drives into her hard, but at a speed that makes her whine and try to turn her face into the pillow. 

"Uh uh," Mike says against her jaw. He nips her, sloppy and wet and she rolls her hips when he does. "I want to hear you, Gin."

She's going hoarse, and her mouth and lips are so dry, but it doesn't matter as he's powering into her, she lets him hear her. 

She moans and curses, and repeats the filthy things he whispered against her lips and breasts and cunt the night before. 

She lets out a reedy, low moan as he pulls her hair a little tighter and bites down on the side of her neck and — _fuck_ —she's going to have to wear a higher collar in the stupid heat. 

"Mike!" she yells as she comes, her heat clenching around him. 

He continues to pump his hips and finger her clit until she reaches down and stops his hand. She brings his hand to her mouth and sucks on the fingers that played between her legs, and that's enough for him. 

"Fucking _fuck_ , Gin," he bites out as he shudders against her. The twitch of his cock in her is a feeling she'll never get enough of. 

She lets go of his fingers with a pop and sighs when his beard tickles her shoulder. 

"That's a way to wake up," Mike says and she laughs, then groans as he pulls out of her. 

She rolls over and buries her head in the pillow, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat and something distinctly Mike. 

She rolls over again, her gaze locked on Mike as he gets up from the bed. He strikes an incredible figure, an unobstructed view of his powerful ass and thighs. 

She smiles and shakes her head. She rolls over once more to face the ceiling and her stomach grumbles—loudly—and makes Mike laugh from across the room. 

"Geez, Gin. Did I make you work up even more of an appetite?"

She rolls her eyes and swivels her head towards him.  "Are you going to be this insufferable from now on every time we sleep together?"

Mike shrugs. "Probably." He crosses his arms in front of him and nods towards the bathroom. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

\--

Ginny and Mike stagger their appearance in the restaurant downstairs.

 Mike sits across from her when he gets there, and orders only a little less than Ginny does. When her breakfast comes, it's piled high with her usual eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes. Mike's plate is nearly the same. 

They're oblivious to the looks of their teammates that filter in and out of the room as they eat their food, intent on one another, but in the way they always were. 

The first person to spot a difference is Blip because he knows them both, watched their dynamic limp along over the past ten months. So to see them so cozy, and friendly (though not overly so) makes him watch them even more intently. 

Mike steals a piece of bacon from Ginny's plate and she frowns, pointing to his own. She says something that's too low for Blip to hear, but makes Mike smile and laugh gruffly before he attempts to reach for another piece. Ginny swats his hand away this time and dives back into her breakfast with slightly more gusto than usual. 

As their other teammates filter past, they have varying looks of awe (at the mountain of food on Ginny's plate and the fact that Ginny and Mike are sitting together again), and apprehension on their faces. 

They haven't missed the past months of limbo, though everyone chalked it up to Mike's almost trade and Ginny's injury. 

"Hey, Lawson!" Salvamini calls out as he rolls into the room. He's got a half-eaten bagel in his hand and a broad smirk on his face. "Was she hot, man?"

Ginny and Mike both pause their forks on the way to their mouths. Blip sits up from across the room, his gaze focused on the pair. 

"What?" Mike grumbles. "Was who hot, Sal?"

"The girl in your room last night? Jesus, old man, I was impressed. You two went on for hours. How are you walking today? I'm sure wherever she is, she's having a hard time walking too, right?"

Ginny turns her gaze back to her food and picks listlessly as her potatoes.

"Not in front of Baker, Sal."

"Why not?" he scoffs. "Baker's a grown up and aware of your M.O."

Ginny hazards a glance at Mike and sees color crawling up his neck. His eyes are narrowed at Salvamini, but Sal's ignoring it, prattling on about Mike's prowess. 

"You had her moaning most of the night, man. I'm glad it's not a day game, I'm exhausted. You know, Lawson, you could—"

"She may be a teammate, and comfortable," Blip interrupts with a heavy hand on Sal's shoulder. "But you need to learn to read women better, Sally. Maybe paying better attention will help you at third base."

Laughter and jeers ring out in the room as Blip pushes Sal away from Mike and Ginny's table. Blip turns his attention back to the couple in front of him and crosses his arms. He spares a look at Mike before turning his attention to Ginny. 

"You okay?"

She nods but frowns at him. "Yeah." Her eyes track over to Mike and then back to Blip. "You two should—"

"There isn't much to say," Blip interrupts. "Except I hope you two don't screw this up."

Ginny goes wide-eyed and Mike turns a cold glance on Blip. 

Blip puts his hands up in surrender. "This team had to endure a lot of tension between the two of you, and whatever peaceful agreement you've struck and how you've done it isn't my business until it starts to affect the team. Don't let it." 

Blip walks away from the table and the mood between Ginny and Mike shifts perceptibly. Her shoulders sag and as she picks up a piece of bacon, she feels Mike's foot nudge hers under the table. 

"It's okay," he says softly and gives her a smile so intimate it makes her belly quiver. 

"Yeah," she nods back at him and returns his smile. 

"Didn't realize Sal was next door to me," he says as he leans back. "Damn good to know how impressive I can be though."

She rolls her eyes. "And a lovely moment ruined by being you."

"Come on Baker, you know you love me."

She shakes her head and sighs. "Yeah, I guess I kind of do."

Mike's jaw drops before he snaps it shut abruptly and narrows his eyes at her. "You're so gonna get it for that, Baker."

"Looking forward to it, old man."

_FIN_


End file.
